


Life After Happily Ever After

by showurselfelsa (kanshou87)



Series: Tangled in Frozen Event [5]
Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: But she has Honeymaren to help her with it, Elsa is still insecure, Gen, Tangled in Frozen Week, elsamaren, snow sisters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:00:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28475067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanshou87/pseuds/showurselfelsa
Summary: Elsa feels insecured.
Relationships: Anna & Elsa (Disney), Elsa/Honeymaren (Disney)
Series: Tangled in Frozen Event [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1778545
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Life After Happily Ever After

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FrozenSnowWitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenSnowWitch/gifts).



> Final entry for Tangled in Frozen Week Challenge. Dedicated to FrozenSnowWitch

Never in her life had she imagined her future could be like this - Lying in an open field, stargazing with her loved ones as they talked about random topics. Elsa was delighted when Anna informed her that she would be taking some time off from her busy schedule to join her. Elsa had never been so grateful to her sister for making that arrangement possible. She had begun to worry when their correspondence became less frequent. Lucky for her, Gale was always there to keep a watchful eye on her sister. It was funny how their roles had reversed, now with Elsa being the overprotective sister who would stop fussing over her little sister's well-being. 

There was a time when Elsa had believed that she didn't deserve a happy ending. She was a walking time bomb tip-toeing on eggshells; counting down the days for her cursed magic to consume her. She could never forget the first time she saw Grand Pabbie's vision - her younger self being attacked by a group of angry mobs. The tragedy of her parents' death reinforced her belief. It had mentally scarred her - sometimes the image still came back to haunt Elsa in her dreams. Fortunately, there was always someone by her side who would chase her fears away. 

"Lost in your thoughts, Elsa?" 

And the one who could catch the Fifth Spirit off guard.

"Honeymaren." 

"I need to get away from that nosy brother of mine. Good thing your brother-in-law is here to keep him company," said the Sami woman, pointing at two men chatting merrily at the bonfire.

Elsa chuckled at Honeymaren's remark - Kristoff and Ryder do make an odd couple. They both spoke reindeer and seemed to share an interest in wood carving (much to Elsa's surprise). Anna went to pay a visit to Yelena's hut shortly after dinner.

"Besides, it looks like you need some company." Honeymaren continued, signalling the other to come closer. Elsa took up her offer and leaned on the nape of the woman's neck. She basked in the warmth of their contact as Honeymaren's soft caresses on the back of her head. 

"You are a miracle, you know that?" 

"Okay...Now I am confident that something is troubling you. Care to share?"

Elsa's face flushed crimson. It irked her that Honeymaren could read her so easily. She was supposed to have mastered the art of concealment, yet somehow the Northuldra woman always managed to foil her attempt. Perhaps it was not a good idea to let her mix with Anna too much.

"I know it's silly, but I feel undeserving of what I have right now." 

"Why do you say that?"

"I guess it was the expectation I was made to carry since I was young. To have those burdens finally lifted off was very liberating. I still cannot believe that I am allowed to live freely." Elsa bit her lower lip. "I fear that one day, I could wake up and discover that all this was just a dream."

Honeymaren joined her hands with Elsa's. 

"Then it's my job to keep reminding you that you are wrong, Elsa. Like it or not, I will continue to tell you that you are deserving of love, now and forever." Honeymaren tilted her friend's head so she could look into her eyes. "Your people, your family and I. We all love you very much."

Elsa's eyes watered at the Sami woman's words. Her arms came around her and pulled the Fifth Spirit into a fierce hug. 

"Thank you."

"Anytime, Elsa."

"So, what did I miss?" 

A cheerful voice chimed in from behind, startling the women.

"Nothing." Both of them echoed in unison. 

Anna eyed on them suspiciously. 

"You don't have to hide it from me, you two. I know when I'm not wanted," Anna said nonchalantly, faking a sad face. 

Anna yelped when Elsa tugged her skirt, causing her to fall on top of the duo. Her complain dissipated when she was included in a group hug. 

Elsa couldn't stop smiling. It was moments like this that reminded her how blessed she was and to be surrounded loved ones. Perhaps she did deserve her happily ever after. 


End file.
